El Origen
by Healing Sword
Summary: La creacion de la Master Sword siempre ha sido un misterio, incluso tambien, como exactamente fueron desterrados los Twili. Este fic trata de mas o menos como pudieron pasar esos sucesos 1000 años antes del Ocarina of Time.. por favor lean y manden review


Hola, este fic se me ocurrio cuando estaba haciendo mi perspectiva a tinta china de unas preparatorias de donde vivo, y como no la pude escribir (por que eran las 12 am y aun no terminaba la perspectiva) la termine ayer a las 11, antes de que papa me corriera del cuarto xD

Solo una pequeña explicacion, este fic se basa en como fue creada la Master Sword y como fuero desterrados la gente del Twilight, a mi punto de vista paso algo asi...

Bueno eso es todo, espero que no se confundan nnU

**--El Origen--**

**_by Healing Sword_**

Lluvia de flechas llameantes, hojas metálicas rozando con las pieles de sus victimas, sangre, llanto, dolor, muertes. Eso es básicamente lo que trae una guerra, sin excepción alguna.

La hermosa tierra de Hyrule estaba llena de ese ambiente por doquier, los Radieles, un pueblo hermano, había mandado sus tropas para invadir esas tierras, ya que se decía que donde había mas contacto con las diosas, era ahí.

-Sorprendido de verme su _Excelencia_…?-sonríe el rey de Radiel, ve que el Hyliano no iba a hablar así que decidió continuar-Donde guardan la llave para entrar al reino sagrado?-El rey no responde- Con que no responderás… me parece bien…-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rey Radiel aparece por detrás del rey Hyliano, amenazándolo con su espada en la yugular del otro individuo.

-Si lo supiera, jamás lo diría…-responde el Hyliano con valentía y con una pose de gran imponencia, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Me parece bien…-sonríe maquiavélicamente- pero eso no significa que no puedas investigar…

Unas creaturas sombrías, parecidas a humanoides, pero sin rasgos tan definidos comienzan a aparecer de entre la oscuridad del palacio. Los guardias asustados tratan de huir, pero al tratar de escapar fueron absorbidos por los seres, dejando ningún rastro de ellos.

-Usted decide…vida o muerte?-comienza a desaparecer poco a poco- tienes antes de que el día oscuro llegue…-desaparece por completo.

* * *

-Que deseas…que!?-pregunta enojado y a la vez decepcionado un joven rubio de unos 19 años a su padre.

-Príncipe Rinku, es mejor que usted busque refugio, no tenemos la certeza de que encontraremos la "llave" para abrir las puertas al reino sagrado-responde uno de los sirvientes mas leales del rey.

-Pues por eso más que nunca me necesitan, tal vez…

-Ya dije que tomaras refugio y es una orden!- interrumpe a su hijo con voz autoritaria y molesta.-Tu hermana esta haciendo todo lo que esta a su alcance para encontrar la llave, no quiero que alguien mas de mis hijos se este arriesgando en esto.

El joven no dice nada, solo asiente con su cabeza, comenzando a retirarse de la habitación del trono, el rey comenta por ultimo-Tienes que irte hoy mismo…-de nuevo el príncipe voltea con ojos sorprendidos, y a la vez enojados, pero no dice nada, solo asiente de nuevo, para después retirarse.

* * *

-_No me importa lo que diga mi padre, yo encontrare una manera de ayudar…aparte no dijo donde exactamente tenia que ir…_-piensa mientras estaba cabalgando su fiel corcel hacia las tierras mas calientes del todo el reino de Hyrule, la fortaleza Gerudo.

Al momento de llegar ahí se sorprende al ver muchas mujeres, si había leído y oído que es un pueblo de puras mujeres, y de que cada 100 años nace un varón, quien será el rey, pero aun así le parecía impresionante.

Pero la impresión y el asombro lo duro poco, ya que las guardias comienzan a acorralarlo y a apuntale con sus cuchillas en diferentes partes de su delgado cuerpo.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí?-dice la líder mientras salía de la fortaleza y se dirigía al joven.-hace siglos que no tenemos una visita de la realeza…y mucho menos de un varón.-lo agarra de la cara, mientras sonreía maliciosamente- Y dime que te trae por aquí?

-B…busco a la herrera Reika…-dice algo nervioso y sonrojado, por lo tan cercas que esta el rosto de la líder Gerudo al de el.

-Y para que, si se puede saber?

-Nauren, por que siempre tienes que cuestionar a mis clientes?-pregunta cruzada de brazos mientras se acercaba a su, al parecer, hermana.- Y deja de acosarlo, se nota que no quiere ver tu horrible rostro TAN cercas.

-Hm…-lo suelta- Como quieras, yo solo quería divertirme…Ah, y ya pueden dejarlo –las guardias dejan de apuntar al príncipe con sus cuchillas y a la lejanías se puede ver a Nauren ir de nuevo dentro de la fortaleza.

-Bien- dice Reika- Acompáñame…-comienza a caminar, siendo seguida por Rinku.

* * *

-Como que no me hará una espada!?

-Así como lo oyes, no hago espadas por razones egoístas.-dice cruzada de brazos, mientras se recargaba a un muro.

-Como que razones egoístas!?-pregunta enojado-Ya le mencione que mis razones son para…

-…demostrarle a su padre que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…que no es un completo inútil-lo interrumpe, los ojos cristalinos del joven príncipe que llenan de ira, pero antes de que pudiera hablar…-pero creo que su padre tiene razón en no dejarlo participar en esto, ya que no puedo cumplir con una simple orden, que es guardar refugio…usted es…mejor que no diga nada.

El muchacho no pudo aguantar mas y con coraje se para de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir Reika comenta-Si te sales de esta habitación entonces me estas dando razón, demuéstrame que no eres un total indisciplinado e inútil…

-Como?

* * *

Death Mountain nombre del más peligroso volcán y hogar de los seres llamados Gorons. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el cráter donde los grados centígrados rebasaban los 100.

-Dime, por que tenemos que venir aquí?-pregunta el príncipe, mientras se moría de calor.

-Dentro del templo existen unos gusanos de lava, su sangre es lo que necesito para comenzar a forjar tu espada.-dice mientras miraba abajo, donde se encontraba la entrada al templo del fuego.-traes hookshot o clawshot?

-Si, por q--.-la joven Gerudo empuja al príncipe Hyliano al lago de lava- AHHH!!

-Mas te vale no morir!!-grita desde arriba, viendo como el joven utiliza su clawshot para llegar a un lugar solido.- Te estaré esperando afuera, en lo fresco.-comienza a caminar hacia fuera del cráter, ignorando las maldiciones que el joven príncipe le gritaba.

Un día después…

Rinku llega totalmente quemado de su ropa que antes era de ceda, y que ahora solo es…basura, también traía una cara de "muérete" dirigida exclusivamente a Reika.

-Por que te tardaste tanto? No sabes que me hace daño estar sentada un buen rato?-dice fingiendo un tono de molestia, pero la verdad no podía aguantar la risa que tenia dentro, al momento ver la cara del joven Hyliano.- y bien conseguiste la sangre?

El príncipe de lo enojado que estaba solo le avienta fuertemente el frasco donde contenía la sangre del insecto de magma, después de comienza a caminar rápido, para alejarse de ella.

-Sabes, tienes que comprarte ropa nueva…-comenta- puedo ver muy bien tu bien formado trasero desde aquí…-sonríe maquiavélicamente.

Un grito masculino se oye desde la montaña…

Unos minutos después…

-No te quejes…es la única ropa extra que traía…aparte…mmm

Rinku estaba usando una blusa que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sin mangas, y un pantalón estilo hindú, todo este hermoso traje en un bellísimo color rosa.

-…te ves muy masculino…-termina de decir Reika.

-Llegando a un pueblo, ropa es lo primero que comprare…-murmura, el joven, mientras caminaba más rápido hacia Kakariko Village.

-Entraras vestido así?.-el joven se detiene al oír la pregunta y la voltea a ver con una mirada sombreada.

-Corrección, te mandare a TI para que me compres una túnica MASCULINA…

* * *

-Sabes me gustaba mas como te veías con el traje de nosotras.-dice en un tono de desilusión.

Ahora el príncipe tenía una túnica parecida a la de los héroes, pero usaba una especie de pantalones debajo de la túnica de color negro para ser precisos, y no tenía esa gorra extraña.

Ambos se encontraban cercas del Dominio Zora, ya que necesitaban el fuego azul que se encontraba en la cueva que estaba al lado del guardián Jabu-Jabu, pero para poder entrar necesitaban hablar con el rey o mejor dicho reina.

-Joven no me importa que usted sea el príncipe de Hyrule, nadie, incluyéndome, puede entrar ahí, es dominio sagrado.-dice la reina, con un pequeño tono hartado, por la terquedad del muchacho.

-Mire su majestad-comenta Reika- El príncipe esta haciendo todo su esfuerzo para poder ayudar a Hyrule de un futuro desastre, si no nos ayuda a conseguir el fuego azul que requerimos, estará aleándose con los reinales--

-Radieles-corrige el príncipe en voz baja.

-Lo que sea.-le responde en voz baja- Así que le pedimos que por favor que nos deje entrar.

Un momento de silencio se hace en la habitación de la reina, hasta que decide responder.- Muy bien, pero tendrán que mostrar que esa espada valió el fuego azul que cogieron.

-Que es eso!?-pregunta el príncipe sorprendido de ver un animal tan asqueroso al final de la cueva.

El ser era parecido a una medusa, pero tenia una apariencia mas asquerosa, lanzaba rayos, pero también se elevaba para caer enzima de ellos. Cada vez que hacia eso, Reika tenia que quitar al joven del camino.

-Esa es la clase de entrenamiento que reciben los hylianos?-vuelve a ver hacia el techo-CUIDADO- grita al momento de ver un rayo, lo empuja, pero a ella le cae el rayo, haciendo que terminara inconsciente en el suelo.

Rinku, la carga y la pone en un lugar seguro, haciendo al mismo tiempo 

un conjuro para protegerla, como ella lo hizo con el. Ya que dejo a Reika en una de las esquinas de la habitación, saca su arco y flechas, y comienza a dispararle, desesperadamente a la creatura, causándole ningún daño.

La "medusa" enojada por ser atacada tantas veces por flechas, le manda una bola de electricidad, que Rinku pudo esquivar con facilidad, comenzando a correr por toda el escenario, se da cuenta que la medusa, no lo sigue en un lugar, justo donde se encontraba la llama de fuego azul.

-_Ese debe ser su punto débil_-piensa, parándose justo atrás del fuego azul, pero enfrente de la creatura, le dispara una flecha, que contenía dicho fuego, haciéndole que el campo que contenía de electricidad desaparece, dispara de nuevo, pero le roza en uno de los costados, formando una especie de cicatriz, en la parte que le quedaba de frente a Rinku.

Sin pensarlo corre hacia la inconsciente Reika y le quita su cuchilla, dirigiéndose directamente a la medusa, envistiéndolo justo donde estaba la cicatriz, desapareciendo en miles de burbujas rojas, signo suficiente de que la había derrotado.

Saca una de las botellas que le dio Reika y con eso agarra el fuego azul, después de guardarla en su túnica se dirige a donde esta Reika.

No podía evitar admirarse de su belleza, que a pesar de ser Gerudo, tenía unos rasgos muy parecidos a los de un Hyliano, solo que tenia el cabello del color del fuego y sus ojos eran dorados.

-_Realmente es muy hermosa…_-piensa, mientras la carga y se dirige a las afueras de la cueva.-_bueno ya es el ultimo ingrediente, así que es mejor regresar a la fortaleza Gerudo._

* * *

Ojos dorados comienzan a abrirse, siendo unos ojos cristalinos lo primero que ven. Ve alrededor dándose cuenta que se encontraba de vuelta en su casa.

-Por fin despiertas…ya me había preocupado de que no despertaste en todo el camino.-dice de una manera tierna

Se levanta un poco, pero se da cuenta que le duele todo el cuerpo, acaba de acordase que fue atacada por el ser extraño que estaba al final de la cueva, voltea a un lado y en el estante tenia un vaso con agua, enojada, le avienta el agua a la cara de Rinku.

-Por que hiciste eso!?-dice mientras trata de respirar y quitándose lo mojado

-Por ser un tarado

-Pero si yo fui el que derroto a esa cosa, tu te desmayaste

-Me desmaye por salvarte idiota.

-Si, pero después yo te tuve que proteger, y también, cargue contigo desde el río Zora, hasta aquí!

-Ahora me estas diciendo una carga…Ni creas que te acompañare por el ultimo elemento que necesito!

-Como si necesitara tu ayuda!

-Bien! Entonces piérdete en el desierto, buscando los colmillos de un dodongo!

-Eso hare!!-sale de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

* * *

Solo una pregunta pasaba por la cabeza del joven Hyliano, desde cuando los dodongos tenían dientes? Sí, lanzan fuego, sí, tienen una piel muy fuerte, a excepción de la cola, pero colmillos? Creo que no debió haber dicho nada y aceptar el enojo de Reika, al fin y al cabo, ella tiene más experiencia en estas cosas. Suspira, mientras continuaba caminando por el desierto.

Han pasado dos días desde que Rinku se fue enojado al desierto encantado, y Reika no podía contener la preocupación que tenia por el príncipe, tanta era su preocupación que no podía probar alimento, ni podía practicar con ninguna Gerudo sin perder a los tres segundos.

-Estas preocupada por el, verdad?- dice Nauren.

-No.-mientras veía el amanecer

-Este seria el tercer día que pasa ahí, no creo que--

No termina de decir ya que ve a su hermana pararse e irse corriendo hacia el desierto, ya que solo podía cruzarse a pie.

Varias horas después…

Reika encuentra unos pies que estaban fuera de la arena, preocupada e imaginando lo peor, trata de sacar el cuerpo de la tierra blanda. Encontrando a un desmayado príncipe, lo lleva hacia la fortaleza que se encuentra a la mitad del desierto. Aplicándole poción roja en las zonas quemadas de su cuerpo, se da cuenta que el joven comienza a despertarse.

-Rei…-Reika le tapa la boca para que no gastara energía hablando.

-Estas muy débil.-se muerde los labios- Mira esto nunca lo he hecho, pero…-suspira- lamento haberte aventando el agua y decirte inútil. Solo pensé qu--

Un beso? Un beso fue lo que la interrumpió de lo que estaba diciendo, que es lo que estaba pensando Rinku de esto? Por que lo esta haciendo? Pero…eso que importa, se siente tan bien ser besada por el, tan…normal.

Se apartan lentamente, quedándose solo recargado uno de la frente del otro.

-Así me gustas mas…cuando estás tranquila.-dice Rinku, haciendo una sonrisa y volviéndola a besar, expresando lo que sentía en estos momentos, mientras también es correspondido por su herrera Gerudo.

Dos semanas han pasado desde lo sucedido del beso, la relación entre el príncipe y la herrera a mejorado, a pesar de que la herrera le dijo que era muy rápido lo que sentía por ella, le menciono que le diera tiempo, y cuando termine la espada le diría lo que sentía.

-Ya mero terminas?-dice el Hyliano con una cara idiotamente sonriente.

Reika le hace una cara de "déjame sola, estoy haciendo MI trabajo", con esto el príncipe mejor decide retirarse.

* * *

-Padre…

-Zelda…-se para de su trono y corre a abrazarla-que bueno que estas a salvo.

-Padre…hemos encontrado la llave.-su padre la aparta y la mira con cara de asombro, ella decide continuar.-Son una piedras hermosas que se encuentran con las otras razas, me dijeron que llevan a la cámara de los Sages, pero también puede traer el poder de las diosas.

-Hija…dime que no trajiste las piedras…-dice con cara de preocupación.

-Lo siento padre, pero es mejor dárselas, que sacrificar gente…-saca las piedras- De hecho padre…el ya sabe que las tengo…-dice mientras sus ojos le cambian a unos rojos

* * *

-Esta es mi espada?

-No. La hice para mi, claro que es tu espada imbécil.

Coge la espada, observando que tiene un mango azul con una forma de águila al final del mango y al principio de la espada, una trifuerza en la primera parte de la espada.

-Pero no se por que le falta algo-dice poniéndose una mano en la cara- se supone que yo hago espadas mágicas, es por eso que pedí esos materiales, pero…

-Pues yo la veo muy bien.

-No es eso…la veo…

"Hermano...?"

Es lo que se oye a las afueras de la herrería, la voz de una mujer joven que podía oírse por toda la fortaleza. Rinku sale desesperado sabiendo perfectamente quien era, su hermana Zelda.

-Zelda!?-pregunta mientras seguía corriendo hacia ella.

-Rinku, hermanito.-los dos hermanos se abrazan, ya que habían pasado varios años desde que ella comenzó su entrenamiento espiritual.

-Que haces aquí?-al momento de preguntar esto, ella comienza a llorar, sollozando con gran fuerza, Rinku trata de tranquilizarla, hasta que ya pudo hablar de nuevo.

-Es nuestro padre…

* * *

En el templo del tiempo, el rey Hyliano se encontraba amarrado de pies, manos, y cuello mientras chorros de sangre caían al piso de mármol del templo.

-Te gusta la posición en la que estas?-sonríe-No te preocupes, a ti no es al que necesito, al que necesito es la sangre del joven, para poder abrir la puerta.

Las piedras se encontraban en el altar, y la ocarina sagrada se encontraba en la mano derecha del rey Radiel. Atrás de el se comienza a ver viento en un pequeño tornado, apareciendo la princesa Zelda y Rinku.

Rinku al ver a su padre atado y al otro individuo con la ocarina, se da cuenta que era una…

-Maldita!! Como pudiste!?-agarra a su hermana del cuello del vestido, haciendo que ella solo sonriera.

-Tú harías lo mismo si buscaras poder.

-Así es.- dice el rey Radiel, tronando los dedos, haciendo que apareciera Zelda a su lado.-Y no toques a mi futura esposa.-forma un bola de energía de su mano y se la avienta a Rinku, quien al momento de ser golpeado es empujado hacia un de los muros.

Mientras…

También fue tele transportada por los poderes de Zelda, pero la dejo a la mitad de la pradera de Hyrule donde había un ejército Radiel quienes esperaban las ultimas ordenes de su rey, para atacar los últimos pueblos del reino.

-Rinku…!

Comienza a correr desesperada para llegar a donde su instinto le decía donde estaba su amigo.

De regreso…

Ya iban varias energías que recibía el príncipe, y comenzaba a sangrar, pero para el rey Radiel no era suficiente.

Tenia que matarlo, para poder decir que realmente valió la pena conseguir las piedras, y la vida, de un alma joven.

-_Solo una energía más…_-La energía comienza a formarse, el ataque tenia tanto poder que hasta comenzaba a oscurecerse en el espacio, y rayos negros salían de la energía.

Rinku no podía moverse, estaba esperando su muerte, pero eso no era lo peor, no poder estar con…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo energía espiritual fue lanzada, parecía que todo estaba lento, para que los pensamientos de Rinku fueran lo peores de toda su vida, cierra los ojos, pero…

No sintió nada…es así como si siente al morir? …ningún dolor? Pero aun puede sentir, aun siente dolor por las heridas que tenia, lentamente abre los ojos y se da cuenta que se trata de Reika, quien había cubierto el ataque y que había caído casi muerta solo al instante de ser tocada por el poder.

-REIKA!!-intenta llegar hacia ella.-Reika…!-arrastrándose llega con ella, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de el- Reika, por favor resiste…-lagrimas comienzan a salir por sus ojos cristalinos.

-Tu…y…yo…sabemos que…-respira con dificultad-…no…pero…-levanta su mano a la cara de Rinku, pero al instante que toca un poco su rostro, la mano cae muerta al piso.

El príncipe sin pensar comienza a sollozar su nombre, mientras la abraza su fuerza. En eso, el cuerpo de Reika comienza a brillar con gran intensidad, convirtiéndose en almas que se dirigían a la espada.

_Úsame…_La espada comienza a brillar de la misma manera que brillo el cuerpo de Reika, mientras se repetía una y otra vez "Úsame".

-Hm patético-avienta otra energía, pero esta vez la espada se pone en medio de los dos, regresando el ataque hacia el y su querida prometida.-Que significa eso?

Zelda utiliza la sangre de su hermano que estaba derramada para ponerla enzima de las piedras sagradas, pero antes de que pudiera usar la ocarina fue quitada de sus manos, por un poco recuperado Rinku quien sostenía su espada.

Aprovechando la atención que se tenían aquellos dos, el rey Radiel toma la ocarina y toca la canción del tiempo, abriéndose las puertas hacia el poder supremo, la trifuerza.

Al dar un paso hacia dentro de la cámara, las diosas hacen su aparición, destruyendo la loza del templo y oscureciendo el cielo.

__

**Por su incompetencia sufrirán el destierro**

_Cometieron un grave error al querer poder sin importarles nada_Las tres diosas forman un portal al oeste, haciendo que toda la gente Radiel sea absorbida por las inmensas ventiscas, tragando inclusive a algunos hylianos inocentes.

Al momento de que el rey y Zelda fueron absorbidos por el poder, Rinku tenia que hacer algo para detener el poder de las diosas si no mas gente inocente iba a ser sacrificada en balde, vio que había una fuerza que salía desde la mitad de la cámara, corre hacia el, tratando de no ser absorbido.

-_Reika, ayúdame a sellar esto…_-Entierra las espada en el espacio, comenzando a brillar, las diosas se dan cuenta que no necesitan seguir con su "salvación", desaparecen.

El cuerpo de Rinku cae al lado de la espada, sus ultimas palabras fueron "por favor, protege a la gente, y ayúdame a protegerla, Master Sword…" antes de cerrar los ojos, para ya no abrirlos…

**_FIN_**

Espero que le haya gustado, este fic se lo dedico a mi hermanita Sheik, ya que ella casi me mataba por publicar esto xDD  
te quello mucho hermana :3  
tambien va para todos mis amigos que obligo a que lean mis fics xD  
sorry por obligarlos  
bueno se cuidan  
muchas gracias  
bye!!  
atte: Healing Sword


End file.
